<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes on You by Runnngfunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984825">Eyes on You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runnngfunny/pseuds/Runnngfunny'>Runnngfunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and it was actually hard to do, but its still there, theres minimal fluff, they get off on each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runnngfunny/pseuds/Runnngfunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero has been under an intense gaze all day and now he's got to face the person head on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X/Zero (Rockman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think ive been sitting on this for almost a year now because ive just been trying to finish it and rewriting bits but i wanna be done so here we are. also i dont know how people are just like 'o hey heres some good smut with no story attached!' its hard and i commend you for being able to just get on with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zero sat as far back in his chair as he possibly could. Any Hunter you talked too would swear up and down that the Red Hunter has never gotten nervous, never been unsure of his actions, and was never hesitant. Now he's pretty sure he fits all three. He'd been feeling the intense gaze on his back all day and had just been able to shrug it off most of the time, but now he sat under it's full intensity, unable to meet the eyes of the one who stood several feet in front of him.<br/>
"Zero."<br/>
He locked up, body heating as he stopped his intake of air. The other sighs, slowly walking over. Hips swaying lazily as they went and Zero was transfixed by the movement. Heat built up in his face as one thigh stepped between his legs and bent so the knee rested on the edge of the chair pressing up against his pelvic armor in a ghosting touch. It set zeros sensors on fire and he fought the urge to try and cross his legs. His hands gripped the arms of the chair and tried once again to push himself further back into it.<br/>
"X! I- I- I'm-" Zero finds his hands gently pulled from their hold on the chair as X puppeteers them to his body.<br/>
"It's okay to touch me Zero. I want you to."<br/>
One hand is guided to rest on X's hip while the other is placed right at the top of X's pelvic armor. Zero gulps heavily, finally raising his head to meet X's gaze. It's a bad idea. X's face is flushed a soft pink, worrying his bottom lip just so, and despite how hard he's breathing Zero can feel that his partners body temperature is rising. X looks almost as wrecked as Zero feels.<br/>
"I want you to make me feel good Zero, please?"<br/>
Correction: Zero feels like some core function in one of his motor systems has malfunctioned because he's completely frozen now, X's one sentence has broken him. He knew that X enjoyed it when they kissed but it had never gone further than just that. Well, they definitely got into it a few times but never like this, never with the thought and end goal being quite so intimate. It made him shake a little. He was being given permission to work X's body to feel the extent of pleasure. Oh and how he'd wanted too for years. But even with X's verbal permission he still couldn't believe it, because despite X moving his hands in place, he had yet to actually settle them against X's body, they trembled in the air, millimeters from contact.<br/>
X just kept that dumb smile on his face the whole time, he even laughed a little at Zeros stunded reaction.<br/>
"I love it when you make faces like that. It just makes me want to present myself in every different way. You look so needy. Well? What do you need?"<br/>
Zero barely manages a whisper, "You, but I can't."<br/>
X leans in and oh so lightly kisses Zero, hands coming up to slowly pull Zeros helmet off before letting it drop to the floor where it rolls a little ways off, his bangs falling into his face. X kisses him again tangling his hands into the golden strands. This time lingering longer, opening his mouth just a little to lick his tongue along Zeros bottom lip asking for permission. It does the trick to pull him out of his stunned stupor. Zero opens his mouth enough to softly bite back at X's plush lips. Finally settling his hands on X who lets out a pleasant sigh. Moments later Zero is nosing his way down Xs jaw to his neck, kissing every surface before coming in contact with the chest armor. A pleading look is shared and the unspoken request is met with the sound of clicks and decompressed locks as the armors seam becomes visible and comes apart, leaving him in just his body suit. The pieces joining Zeros helmet on the floor in an instant. Zero takes a deep breath drinking in the smell of X, then continues his path to the center of the chest above where X's powercore is. He nuzzles his face into X's petite chest listening to the soft almost inaudible whine. The kiss he leaves there is chaste but extremely intimate and he barely hears X's soft exhale of "zero.."<br/>
He then reaches behind X and pulls down the hidden zipper peeling the fitted suit off down to X's waist. X shudders as cold hands ghost over his arms and then return to his chest to trail down to his stomach.<br/>
"Stand up."<br/>
Zeros order barely passes as such, his voice is so thick with need he's practically pleading with X. But X complies, never moving beyond Zeros reach as he stands and deactivates his pelvic and leg armor to push the rest of the suit down to the floor, kicking it away. And then X is bare before him showing off his beautifully sculpted anatomy to Zero. X reaches a hand between his legs and teases a finger though already dripping folds. He's  heaving air in to cool his heated core, Zero can hear the whine of fans if he really tried to concentrate but he doesn't bother. Instead he reaches down to his own pelvic armor and fumbles for the hidden manual clasps that keep it together. The pieces come apart after a click and Zero shifts his hips to be rid of it. What's left is a small panel which opens with a click and he averts his eyes as he feels the appendage swell up and slide from it's holdings.<br/>
The differences between X and Zeros builds are staggering once you get down a few layers. X passes far more human than most reploids could ever hope and Zeros build is more reminiscent of robots from the previous century. But despite that they slide together so easily you could think they were built as a pair.<br/>
Zero reaches down and takes his dick in hand stroking it and watching in rapture as X spreads his legs a little wider to add another finger to his chase for pleasure.<br/>
"Ah, Zero. Ahhh-!" X speeds up a little as he watches him move his hand in time with X's own. "Fuck, X, oh god." Zero keeps in time with X. Small beads of lubricant dribble down making the movement of his hand smoother. They're lost in each other's personal pleasure, watching every twitch and shift of hips. Hanging off every moan and whimper they drag from each other without even laying a hand on the other. Just having X's intense gaze on him is enough to get him off. Knowing that X is watching every movement, capturing every detail. It smothers him in a deep heavy need he can barely control.<br/>
"Zero! I'm gonna- I can't-!" X's fingers speed up as he chases his climax. Zero pushes off of the chair sending it sliding back as he reaches for X. He crashes into his partner sending them toppling down to the floor, but neither has a second to think about it before they're clutching at the other. X's hands no longer in the way and instead helping guide Zero to his entrance and when Zero pushes in his eyes roll back in ecstasy. X is pure molten heat and delightful pressure around him and he pounds relentlessly into it. X cry's out and crosses his legs over Zero's thighs, burying his hands into golden hair like it's a lifeline. X comes with a scream that Zero silences with his mouth. But he's not finished yet. X looks a bit zoned out and Zero wants his full attention and focused back on him. At an opportune moment he rolls them over, and X surprised by the movement snaps his intense eyes back to Zero.<br/>
"Want you to watch and see just what you do to me when you look at me like you do all day." X nods and Zero continues thrusting up into X's overstimulated body. X cries out at each punchual lurch of hips. "You drive me crazy. I, I- ah, I can't believe how much, hhn, how much you affect me sometimes. Fuck I love you."<br/>
When he cums it's with a low groan. X cries out one last time above him before slumping forward boneless atop Zero. They lay there for a few minutes letting their body's cool and systems reboot from the overload. X is snuggling into Zero's neck while he gently rubs an open palm along X's back. X eventually sits up and stands on shaky legs. Their mixed mess of fluids fall down X's legs and X rushes for a towel in Zero's private shower adjacent to his room. Zero follows shortly after, coming up behind X to give him a quick kiss and hold him close. X laughs at him. "And you were so scared to even touch me earlier. Ha ha, but you know I thought we would have made it to the bed for our first time."<br/>
Zero looks away embarrassed but mutters out a reply. "We both got a little into it. But you know we can wait until next time to make it there."<br/>
X smiles at him and pulls him towards Zero's bed.<br/>
"Who says we have to wait?"<br/>
Zeros core just about stops but he gets his bearings just as X is pushing him onto the bed and sends off a few quick messages excusing himself and X from all of the next mornings meetings and training. They probably weren't going to make any of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is one of five smutty fics ive been sitting on so maybe this will make me finish the others! </p><p>also this was the little thing i drew that spiraled into this entire fic, warning this is my NSFW twitter which is 18+ only. please respect this.<br/>https://twitter.com/RunFunnyLewds/status/1158504811676913665?s=20</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>